Entry of Agent Alex Rider
by Hazel Moonlight
Summary: Entry of Agent Alex Rider in egypt


**Begin Entry**

**Entry of Agent** Alex Rider

**This is the classified entry of Agent** Alex Rider**. After a recon mission to** Egypt**.**

**From** 27/9/2006 **to** 18/5/2008

I was sent to retrieve information on SCORPIA in Egypt, who were smuggling ancient artefacts in Libya then frying them all round the world be a hefty price.

I was posing as a dealer code named 'The Holder'.

The hard part was getting in to the Mafia in the first place. They don't often let just anyone walk off the street and in to their operation, but I had connections.

The head of this SCORPIA was named Ammon Bennu. He was a large 150kg man who didn't do his own work that is why the Egyptian Government has never been able to arrest him because he never gets his hands dirty, so to speak.

I arrived in Cairo on the 27/9/2006 and took a cab to my new home. I did not realise that I would be staying there for almost 2 years. I was dealer to petty business men and on the side I made a name from myself as the man to go to if there was a problem, it was never hard jobs but it made me well known enough and as a true man.

Two weeks later I started a rumour that Ammon Bennu was too scared to get his hands dirty. I turned heads with this statement especially when his men heard about it.

The next day a large Caucasian male approached me and instead of saying anything he just pushed me into the back of a large black van with the licence plate number: 177717. I did not say anything on the way the windows were covered and I was unable to see out of them. Though I could tell that we had been in the van for about ¾ of an hour and by the noises outside that we had left the centre on Cairo and were near the outskirts of the city.

We got out of the van and I was taken into a room, told to sit down and then he left. I was not scared, more curious. Would I be meeting Ammon Bennu? Would I be killed? Did they know I was a spy?

"So, you're 'the Holder'?" he asked me. I could tell by the smell of his breath that he was a heavy smoker.

I looked him in the eye and said "What if I am?"

"I want to do business with him," he said, "But if you're not then I'll have to kill you."

"Well lucky for both of us that I am," I said. He told me that he had a job for me, so I listened, hoping that this would get me a lead. He said that he wanted me to work for him.

"I don't work for anyone, however I will work with you, see the difference?" I said, in side I was jumping for joy - a lead.

We worked together for 12 months before I was able to get anything incriminating on him. And all I had to say was, "I'm out".

"What? Why we have been working so well together," he said.

"I know but I'm sick of doing the work for you!" I exclaimed, "Or is it too hard for you to do any work?"

"I'm sorry but as you can see, I'm not very athletic and I would just slow you down," he said, so I said the only thing I could think of, "I just want you to come to 1 deal, 1 little deal, you can even stay in the car if you want. Just one deal."

I could see his forehead wrinkle in concentration and then after what felt like hours he nodded his head. "Okay, but I will only stay in the car you get out and make the deal, understood?" I nodded; this meant that very soon I would be going home.

The next day was the swap like I'd promised it was to be a very small swap just an old vase from a tomb of some dead guy I knew nothing about. "I mean who is Tutankhamen anyway," Ammon laughed.

Ammon got into the car, I'd wanted him to drive but he wouldn't fit behind the wheel. When we arrived at the airport we went to Gate J at the last minute Ammon decided to come with me. I knew the guy who we were selling to, an old contact of mine who owed me a favour. As my contact gave me the money the Egyptian Police came in. It was a good fight for someone of Ammon's size and after a 'good try' we were arrested. After the police realised that I was I spy I was on the next plane home.

I was happy to see my beauiful wife, Sabina and my two year old daughter, Helen, waiting for me. It was the first time I've seen my daughter, she looks just like her mother.

This is my last mission I am now thirty years old and** I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!**

**START TRANSMITTING...**

**TRANSMITTING...**

**TRANSMISSION COMPLETE!!!!!**


End file.
